


It Started With Pain

by LycanBlood



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMF Stiles, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic Stiles, Mates, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Derek, pack kidnaps stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:52:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycanBlood/pseuds/LycanBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He missed them, he couldn't say he didn't without it being a lie but he shouldn't miss them. After all, he's the one that betrayed them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just got my new computer and I always seem to type better on a computer so this is what came to be, hope there's someone out there that will like this. I don't own Teen Wolf. Trust me you would know if I did...

The night was darker than normal, the wind blew harsher and the normal hunters of the night were hidden in the dark. Not a soul seemed to be out other then a pale, brown haired and hazel eyed man. He sighs, looking up at the moon through the thick branches above him. It had been nearly three years since the pack he once called his own had been run out. There had been many raids done by them and Allison had disappeared a few months after they went into hiding. 

He missed them, he couldn't say he didn't without it being a lie but he shouldn't miss them. After all, he's the one that betrayed them. He had told the hunters about them. He had led them to the pack. Hes the one that had pointed out every human that was part of the pack. He was the reason they were gone and he knew it. It pained him now but back then they were the ones pushing him away. They were the ones that said he was worthless to them. Why not prove their words?..

After his help in exposing them the hunters had started to train him, teaching him how to use a bow and showing him tactics that would improve his skills. With this learned he had become fit, sharp and better skilled. And with that noticed he had become high up in the hunters ranks. If they were a pack he would be known as a strong beta. 

With that rank he knew of things. He knew there hadn't been any raids for a few weeks and he knew that on the last raid the raiders had been chased into this part of the forest before they could shake their followers. Thats the main reason he was here now, trudging through the leaf covered forest floor. He wanted to see if he could find where they had escaped to.

Another sigh escapes him as he carries on, his feet dragging slightly as he walks with his hands in his pockets and a cross bow strapped to his back. The sound of a twig snapping from behind brings his hands to it by instinct. He turns to watch as a small fox makes its way across the path and he drops his hand, smiling softly at the creature before turning to look around once more. Once deeming it clear he turned back the way he had come and started back, not at all missing the near silent whispers from behind the moment his back was turned. He knew the voices, Scott and Allison. With a grin he continued on.

The two stood up, looking a each other before they jumped as an arrow lodged itself in the stone right between them. They looked ahead to see the man standing sideways, just putting up his cross bow as he glanced to them before starting on his way again. He snickered when he heard Scott mutter something about that being way too close.

Start of chapter 1: A nights fateful walk.

The walk back was just as silent as the walk there. No animals roamed, no crickets chirped. All made it seem like nothing was around but he knew better. He sighed, rubbing his temples as he stopped,looking back slightly to see a figure hide itself behind a tree a few feet away.

"Hello Scott...Allison..Who else is here?.." He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

There was an unmistakable growl in the distance, the man sighs at the sound before stretching and turning back.

"Sorry guys, but I'm sure the alpha doesn't want to see the 'worthless one' so I'll be on my way.." he muttered with distaste as he walked on.

"but you can tell him I said hi and that he can go fuck himself..." He added as he continued on his way. 

He had just gotten back to the town when an angered howl echoed through the forest. The man only laughed, pulling his keys out to unlock the front door. His joyful look faded once he closed the door behind him, the loneliness of the old Stilinski house seeming to envelope him a once. Just like it had for two years. Two years. That is how long it had been since he'd lost his father to a rouge omega. 

He remembered it so clearly..He had been out on a patrol with his dad and a few others, searching for the rouge that had been plaguing them for a few weeks. It was late afternoon and all of the animals of the forest seemed to be awake and loud as ever, making it seem like there was nothing around but in a flash his father had been taken down, blood splashing the man as his fathers throat was ripped out right before his eyes. With a yell of anger an arrow was lodged in the wolfs skull, its body going limp within seconds as it dropped on his fathers body.

He could hear the distant voices of the others saying 'come on Stiles' and 'we can't help him now..' but he only set there by his fathers corpse, pushing the dead wolf off of him.

That memory still haunts him every night in his dreams, every morning he wakes with a start as the image of his fathers bloody corpse shows itself clearly in his mind. He just wishes it would stop. He wishes he was still blind to the depressing truth.

The truth that he is alone and has been for three years. There was no one he could turn to, no one he could find comfort in, no one he could trust...no one he could love.. The only other people he could have called family had been run out because of him.. 

Tears streamed down his face as he leaned on the door, his breath catching in silent sobs as he slid to the floor. This pain was something he should be use too but he isn't. The pain feels new every time he feels it. It feels like something he's never felt before, like something he doesn't know how to deal with. And he doesn't. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself down as he stands up. His legs seeming weak under him while he walks towards the stairs, as if they would give out on him at any time. 

Once he makes it up the stairs he walks to his room, dropping his things on the bed before stripping off his coat and boots. He sighs, picking out a pair of night pants and a comfortable shirt to sleep in then moves to the bathroom, starting up the water in he shower to let it get warm.

He checks the heat of the water before getting undressed and stepping under the spray, letting the water stream down his body as if it would make the pain and sorrow flow off with it. The warmth is welcomed as he turns his back to the spray, enjoying the easing feeling of it.

He sighs contently as he moves to wash himself off, his mind drifting off to his own little world that he finds himself wanting to escape to a lot lately. Before long he comes back to reality to find that he's stepping out of the shower and turning off the water. 

He grabs a towel and wraps it around himself then moves to the mirror, his gaze catching on himself for a moment before he shakes his head and grabs his tooth brush..Whats done is done...theres no going back for him now...'Let the loneliness in and make it your friend... After all, its all you have now..' He thought to himself, starting to brush his teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its not longer but there is a small plot twist most possibly wont see coming. :3

After drying himself off and getting dressed he moved back to his room, the same one he had when he was still a teenager. He didn't dare go into his fathers old room. He didn't want to be in the same room his father had slept in the night before his brutal death. He sighs, putting his bow up then moving to place his coat and boots in the closet. 

Once his bed was clear he turned off the light and plopped onto the sheets, nuzzling into the coolness that only reminded him of what he was missing. The pain seemed duller now that he had started to accept it. His heart felt numb but that seemed to be a normal thing now, as if it was missing as well.

He drifted off into the darkness of his mind, sleep claiming him easily and quickly. So much so that he didn't even notice the cool breeze from the newly opened window.

He woke with his normal scream and rapid breathing, the man slightly surprised that he'd made it through the whole night without waking up every hour. For the first time in a long while he had a feeling of comfort while he slept and he could have sworn he had curled up to something warm all night. But he just passed it off as an unfairly real feeling dream as he set up. He didn't have time to think about his unusual night right now, he had work to do.

Once he was dressed for the day he pulled his coat on, then his boots. He grabbed his bow and strapped it to his back, sighing as he made his way down stairs and towards the front door, nearly calling out to his dad that he's leaving before he caught himself and grit his teeth. It took some strength not to tear up as he made his way out to his Jeep after locking the front door. With another sigh he got in the vehicle and started her up, letting her run a bit so that the engine could heat up enough that it wouldn't hurt to drive. Soon he was pulling out of the drive and pulling his seat belt on before starting towards the station. 

The day seemed to be brighter to him, like something had changed. But he didn't dwell on it. He needed to talk to Chris and let him know what he knew. Yes the day was beautiful with its cloudy sky and soft breeze but he could admire it later.

He hit the breaks hard, looking around to notice he didn't recognize the area or the road. 'must have made a wrong turn somewhere..' he thought to himself, putting her in reverse before looking in his rear view mirror. His eyes widened as an old friend watched him from behind the Jeep, the two making eye contact through the mirror. Stiles looked around to notice Scott wasn't the only one there as the others of the pack seemed to just appear on the road.

The hunter grumbled to himself as he tested his mobility, shifting back to drive and trying the gas only to get a few inches and slight whiplash. Without second thought he put her in reverse again and gassed it, feeling a harsh bump as he continued back until he could see Scott laying on the ground in pain as he slowly began to heal. He soon turned so that he was able to drive back the way he had come and he would have had it not been for the enraged alpha standing in the middle of the road. He knew he couldn't just run Derek over like he had done to Scott, he knew Derek wasn't dumb.

His fingers drummed on the wheel as he watched the alpha, waiting for an opportunity but none seemed to come. There was a sound from above before Scott slid onto the hood, glaring at him. 

"You ran me over!" He growled.

"You were in the way.." Stiles answered.

"Dereks in the way but you're not running him over!"

"I'm not stupid enough to." He muttered, honking the horn and watching the wolf yelp and nearly slip of the hood.

He looked back to where the alpha had been only to find the spot empty. Looking around he soon came face to face with the older man as his door was ripped off and he was snagged by the arm and hoisted up. He felt his bow get taken before Derek held him tightly against himself. Allison made her way to them, a needle in one hand as she grabbed his wrist. She did her best to hold his arm still but seemed to be having trouble until Issac grabbed his wrist and elbow, holding his arm still easily for the ex hunter.

There was a sharp pain as the needle stuck him, the substance being injected quickly. He started to drift off quickly after the needle was pulled out, the only thing he could think about was that same warmth from before.

" So...You think the pack might try to come after you?" Chris asked as Stiles finished his story of his dream.

He had gotten there a little while ago after stopping to go ahead and admire the beautiful day.

Stiles nods, shifting in his seat.

"I do believe so. They have full right to the want of revenge."

Chris seemed to think about it or a moment before speaking. "you've never been wrong on you're visions before, why risk doubting you now..Is there anything else Stiles?"

The man stands. "I wanted to tell you that i went to the part of the forest where the wolves were last seen and they still seem to be there. You might want to send some scouts up to check it out." 

Chris nodded and stood as well, shaking Stiles hand before the man turned to leave. Walking back to his Jeep he couldn't help but notice a figure hide itself behind a building not to far away. But once he turned to unlock his Jeep he could feel the eyes on him. His dreams never lied. Why risk doubting this one right?...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short again, the holidays are a hectic time for my family and my best friend is in the hospital for the second Christmas in a row. On that note. Merry Christmas!

After finishing up with Chris he got in to his Jeep and sighed. He needed to be careful. If the pack was out to get him with Allison on their side, they would and that wouldn't be good with him being so far up in the hunters ranks. He starts the engine and puts her in reverse, pulling out of the station.

Stiles drives through town, his mind going over everything until it stopped at the oddly comforting night he'd had. He hadn't felt that comfort in a long time...three years to be exact. The Jeep screeches to a halt as he pulls over, having to breathe to keep himself from having a panic attack.

He had only felt that comfort when he knew the pack was close, thats the only time he could ever remember having the feeling and if that was the case then they had a chance to get him already, before he could have told Chris where he had seen them. But why didn't they take that chance? What are they up to? He growls to himself and starts to drive again, needing to check for himself as he drove home.

He soon pulled into his drive, parking and locking the Jeep before running to the door and trying to unlock it only to find it open. His eyes narrow slightly as he slowly pushes the door open, his human instincts telling him clearly to be careful as he steps into the house and closes the door. Peeking into the kitchen he soon deemed it clear then moved to the living room, searching the area for anything missing or new. 

Finding nothing gone he started up the stairs, a hand on his bow as he pushed the door to his room open. It was empty. He stepped in and searched the closet before moving over to the window, finding it unlocked. Opening the window he studied the leaves, coming across very slight disruption in them as if someone has tried to cover their tracks.

He pulls himself back into his room, closing the window and locking it before continuing off towards his fathers room. He faltered a moment, but knew he needed to check inside. With that thought in mind he opens the door and steps in.

The room still smelled of his father as if he had been there this whole time. This only saddened him even more as he walked farther into the room, checking the closet and the window before his eyes caught onto something on the bed. He tilts his head and walks to the bed, picking up a price of paper and unfolding it. 'A letter?' Stiles starts to read.

'Stiles, I know times have been hard for you since the attack and I know you might not want to believe this at first but everything will be better soon. I know it will. I would have come back to let you know but what I am now wouldn't be welcome there. I miss you Stiles and I'll see you soon. We have a lot to discuss but that can wait until later. Just know I am alive...' 

Stiles hands are quivering as he finished the note, tears streaming down his face. He set on his fathers bed and just looked at the written words. He thought back to the night his father had been killed and it seemed clear to him that he was dead but could it possibly be true? Could his father really be alive? It was obviously his fathers handwriting but could it have been forged?

After a moment he decides it better to pass it off as a sick joke. Besides he hadn't been in this room since his fathers death so that note could have been there for months. But he didn't want this to be fake, he wanted so badly for this to be real.

The rest of the day passed in a blur of headache inducing questions about the pack, his father, the letters origins and if he was safe in his own home or not. This continued until night time came and allowed him a distraction. His patrol had been scheduled to go to that place in the forest for some odd reason. So much for not taking any risks.

After getting ready and making sure he forced something down he locked the front door and moved out to his Jeep, jumping in and starting her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next one will be much longer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And heres the next part peoples, might not be longer but its here quickly. Enjoy!

The drive to the meeting spot was slow and lonely, the time alone giving him a chance to think on the days events some more, not at all helping his headache in the slightest. The night was growing as dark as the last, clouds covering the moon and the wind only a slight breeze. Stiles didn't have a good feeling about the events to come.

Once at the meeting place he parked the Jeep and got out, locking the doors before walking to the three men waiting by the edge of the road. Taking a good look at them he noticed he only knew one, Jasper. The seventeen year old had come to Beacon Hills about three months ago saying he wanted to help hunt down the wolves.

Stiles was always in charge of dealing with the new recruits so he of course ended up training the dark haired, green eyed kid.

He looked to the three quizzically before speaking up.

"...Where is the rest of the patrol and who are these two?" He asked the teen, watching the other two with distrust because of the fact that he'd never seen them before.

"This is Alec," he placed a hand on one guys shoulder, the mans hair a light brown and long enough to brush his shoulder blades. His eyes were a gray color and he was built slightly. "and this is James." The other man was tall with black hair and deep blue eyes, not as built as the other but still having a good build for his height.

Stiles gives Jasper a 'not satisfied' look and he continued.

"They came from another base camp a few miles away, Chris told them to meet with you on the patrol and the rest of guys said they came down with something and couldn't come."

He sighs but takes the excuse, still feeling uncomfortable with being looked down on by James but letting it be. He made sure he had his weapons before starting into the forest, motioning for the others to follow.

They did as told, following behind the higher ranked hunter and keeping at a close distance, seeming to watch him every now and then, causing discomfort in Stiles as he continued.   
This kept on until he looked in time to see Alec looking towards a shadowed figure peeking out from behind a tree, nodding at him as if they were communicating. His discomfort grew as he stopped, his hand on his bow as he turned to the three.

"Alright, whats going on here? Who are you talking to out there?" He growls out.

Alec seems to try to come up with a story before he steps back, looking past the other where a low growl was emitting. Jasper seemed scared out of his mind before James took it upon himself to take him out for the time being,knocking his out cold before picking him up and draping him over his shoulder like he was nothing. 

"I was talking to my alpha...our alpha.." Alec grinned, taking a step forward only to yowl in pain when a bolt was shot through his arm, Stiles moving just in time to avoid the alphas attack.  
He put his back to the tree to face them and to avoid being left open for another attacker. He watched as Derek looked over the wound then ordered James to take Alec to the camp to get patched up and healed.

Before long they were alone, Stiles pointing the bow at the alphas chest and Derek watching and waiting for an opening.

"You're only delaying the inevitable Stiles, just come with me now and this will go much easier." He growled out.

"Right like I'm going to come with you of all people willingly, not a chance mutt." The younger muttered, earning a growl for the remark.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn!" The alpha snarled out in frustration.

"Uhg, Bite me..." He scoffs.

"Careful, I just might.." He snarls out, taking a step closer before Stiles readies his bow.

"Stiles!" He falters at the voice, his gaze turning to where the voice had come from.

Just a little ways away stood a man he never thought he'd see again. He dropped his weapon, leaving himself open as he watched his father rush to them. 

Tears started to form and steam down his face as John came close, stopping a moment before pulling his son into a tight hug, holding him close and nearly being in tears himself. Stiles hid his face against the man, sobbing into his chest. 

He hardly felt the prick of a needle as he was held close. Next thing he knew he was starting to drift off, watching his fathers face fade away as darkness claimed his sight. The last thing he heard was his fathers voice saying ' I'll explain everything later Stiles, just sleep now..I promise I'll be there when you wake up..' then he was out, his mind numb and dark as he drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, I think this ones longer. Yay! Enjoy!

His head was pounding as he started to come back to reality. He could hear a quiet conversation not to far away but when he opened his eyes his vision was a blur, mainly dark colors and some light before a blinding light came into view, causing him to wince and try to look away from it. 

"Looks like he's coming to, Scott can you go get Derek and John for me while i make sure he wasn't effected to badly by the medication?" He recognized the voice but couldn't place it.

"Yeah, I'll be right back Doc." Doc...Deaton?..Thats right, he had been chased out with the wolves..

Stiles felt hands on him, felt Deaton checking for his pulse and seeming to check for fever before patting his shoulder.

"Alright, sit up Stiles" He says, helping to pull him up slowly to sit on the edge of the platform he seemed to be on.

"Does your head hurt?" He asked, moving in front of him. He tried to speak but only ended up in a coughing fit, his throat itchy and dry.

"sore throat, thats one of the side effects of the sleeping medication we gave you, here, drink this." He says, placing what seemed to be a cup in his hands and helping him guide it to his lips. The water was cool and refreshing on his throat, making him cough a bit but helping sooth the soreness after.

"Better?" Deaton asked, taking the cup and setting down.

" Y-yeah...thank you..." He murmured quietly.

"Now then, does your head hurt?" He asked again.

"Yes, but not as bad now..my visions blurred.." He states softly.

"That will go away soon enough, don't worry. Well it seems like it didn't effect you too bad, thats good. Just stay here and relax for a moment, your fathers on his way and Derek is going to want to talk to you after John explains everything to you." He states, patting his shoulder before placing another cup of water beside him and turning away to leave.

He waited for a while, thankful for the quietness to rid him of his headache. His vision soon returned to normal, allowing him to see clearly as he looked around. He was definitely under ground and what seemed to be a tarp was placed in the doorway to keep the rooms separate. He looked down to see he was in fact on a hospital bed and he took notice to a lot of other hospital equipment, taken during raids he guessed.

He heard the tarp shift as someone made their way into the room but they just stayed at the doorway. Stiles looked to the doorway, seeing his father looking back at him. He had mixed emotions about this but the one that stood out more was anger.

"Why didn't you come and tell me you were alive?...Why did you let me believe you were dead for two years!?" He yelled out, tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Stiles, please. I would have come back if I could have without the risk of getting killed for what I am now..I didn't want to risk that then have you have to be told about me dying again. Derek turned me to keep me alive but what good would that have been if I'd just gone and gotten myself killed trying to let you know I was alive..." He states, on the verge of tears.

"What about the letter?" He asked quietly.

"I wrote it and had Derek take it for me, he's more skilled then I am. I wanted so badly to let you know I was alive but you have to understand son that I couldn't." 

"When did he bring it?" He asked.

" I gave it to him a year ago. He had been keeping me busy with training and helping around in the base for the first year. I don't know when he brought it to you or where he put it but I did try to let you know when I had a chance..Stiles..please forgive me..." He took a step closer.

Stiles slid off of the bed, his legs wobbly for a moment causing him to nearly fall but he was caught in his fathers arms. Without second thought he hugged him tightly, sniffling against him as Johns arms tightened around him slightly.

"I-I'm just glad to know you're alive dad..." He murmured against him, trying to keep himself calm.

"I've missed you so much Stiles...I'm so sorry for everything..."

They stay in the embrace for a little while before John pulls back, looking his son in the eye as he swiped his thumb over his cheek lightly to wipe away the tears.

"Okay...Derek wants to have a word with you so lets get you to him.." He states softly.

"Yeah, I've got a few choice words for him so lets..." He mutters.

John laughs and pulls him under his arm, leading him out of the room and past Deaton who was speaking with Melissa, and out of what seemed to be the medical bay. Stiles took the chance to look around. The area was large and full of tunnels, all bustling with many strange faces and people in a hurry to get somewhere. 

Above there were lights, a large cable running all down the middle and some smalled cables running down the walls to connect to generators of sorts. It was clear this place was under ground a good ways and he guessed most of the tunnels led to the surface so air could get down easily. It was no wonder the wolves couldn't be found. They had found a place to hide themselves and these underground tunnels seemed to stretch on for miles.

Stiles looked around at all the people he didn't recognize. He knew that Beacon Hills wasn't the only place that had chased away the wolves, in fact it was the central base, but he didn't know so many had been forced out of their homes and possibly away from family. 

He looked down, knowing he was the one that really started this. He looked to John when he hugged him closer, the man looking to him with a soft smile as if to try and reassure him. It helped a bit but he still kept his gaze down.

They walked on for a while until John turned down a tunnel, this one not as busy as the rest of the underground. Just ahead was a tarp covered archway that split down the middle. He stopped and turned to Stiles, giving him one last hug.

"I'll see you later Stiles, Derek said he would explain to you whats going on and why he wanted to bring you here. Just let him talk alright." he states before letting him go and ushering him past the tarp.

Stiles nearly tripped before steadying himself and looking ahead to see Derek sitting behind a desk of sorts, seeming to be hooked on reading a book until he places a bookmark and sets it down, looking to the other quietly. After a moment of just glaring at each other the alpha points to a seat in front of him.

"Sit down Stiles." He grumbles.

Stiles crosses his arms over his chest but still moves to sit down as told. Once he had set down he didn't give Derek a chance to talk, speaking up himself. "When did you bring my dads letter and why did you put it in his room? The scent should have made it clear that I hadn't been in there since I thought he had died."

Derek sighs, somehow knowing that was coming. "I brought it when I had a chance to and that was a few months ago and I put it in there because I didn't need you coming into the woods to look for your dad, I knew you hadn't been in there and it didn't seem like you would go in there anytime soon so I knew you wouldn't find it until I wanted you to. Can I talk now?"

Stiles glares at him before leaning back in his seat, showing that he was done before sitting up again. "And have you gone into my room and laid with me lately by any chance?"

Derek groaned " Look its not my fault that you didn't turn on the heater or pull a blanket over yourself."

"And you couldn't have done either of those things instead?" He asked, raising a brow.

Derek was quiet for a moment before changing the subject. "Anyway we need to talk about why you're here."

Stiles wanted to say something about him dodging the question but decided against it and leaned back in his seat again, motioning for him to go on. Derek did so.

"The pack took a vote and thought it would be best to bring you here and let you see what you've caused in the wolf community. They believe if you live like we do for a while you'll be on our side and help us win this war and possibly give us details on how to avoid hunters and how to dodge their attacks. Also with you being so high in the hunter ranks you could have some valuable information that we could use against them. You will do this willingly or be forced, it doesn't much matter to me. You will not be returning to Beacon Hills unless we can trust you enough to know you won't sell us out. If you need anything from your house other then whats already in your room you can write it down and give it to me, I'll decide if you can have whatever it is and I'll see if I can get it for you. You will be working around the base like everyone else. No one has just one job so you will do what I tell you. " Stiles watches him for a moment before speaking.

" So basically I'm your secret weapon or I'm your prisoner.." He thinks for a moment. "Fine, I'll play along for now Derek but don't expect me to do everything you ask when you ask it because I won't." 

Derek growls but nods. "Your dads waiting outside for you. He'll take you to your room and you'll stay there until I send someone to get you."

Stiles stands and turns away, walking to the archway. "Yes master.." He muttered sarcastically before stepping out and passing Allison to get to his dad who quickly led him away.

Allison watches him go before walking through the archway, walking up to Derek's desk.

"So, did you tell him?" She asked.

He shook his head, watching the exit with a longing look in his eyes. "He doesn't need to know right now..besides, even if I had told him he probably wouldn't believe me..Did you make sure he didn't have any weapons in his things?"

She nods. "I did...You know..you'll never know if you don't tell him. You should wait a while then sit him down and explain it to him.."

Derek gives a nod of acknowledgment before waving her off. "I'll find a way to talk to him Allison, just keep an eye on him for me would you?"

"I'll do that.." She states then pats his shoulder before turning to leave, stopping at the archway to look back before continuing on without another word.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thankful for all the nice comments guys, they make me want to get chapters up faster! Enjoy the next chapter!

John leads his son to his room, the walk being silent as Stiles thinks over what was now going on. He was stuck here with the pack that he betrayed that probably wants nothing to do with him. For all he knew they could want to kill him. If Derek thought Stiles was going to give in to this easily he had another thing coming because he was still stubborn as hell and he planned to stay that way. His dad walked down a tunnel and stopped at a doorway close to another large archway. Stiles gave a curious look and his father sighed. 

"Thats Derek's room but it doubles as a lounge for the Beacon Hills pack. We can go in there to bond more as a pack, train one on one with Derek or just relax when we get a chance." He explains.

"And why am I so close to Derek?" He asked.

"Because Derek wants to be able to keep you close so he can watch you properly." He answers, looking down then moves to give him a hug only to be pushed away.

" I'm still mad at you and Derek so don't get all cuddly now..." He mutters, moving to walk into his room and making sure the tarp covering the door way was closed properly before looking around.

It seemed like most of his things had been brought to the room and the room itself only had a bed of stone and a few shelves carved into the walls. He sighed, moving to the sheets that had been placed on the bed and starting to fix them on the rough stone. After he was done he moved to the bags of clothing and started placing clothes on the shelves quietly. 

Once everything was placed he looked to the doorway as if debating going out. He may have been told to stay in the room but when does he ever listen.

He made up his mind and peeked out of the tarp, looking for any signs of the pack before sneaking out of his room. He made his way down the tunnel as quietly as possible until he was in the main area. Not as many people roamed now and the tunnels leading up to the surface were darker where there use to be light. With that he could only assume it was already turning to night and he continued down the main tunnel, following the way he remembered his father leading him on their way to Derek until he reached the med bay. 

He walked in and looked around, spotting Deaton and Melissa speaking over a few charts before they noticed him. He watched them a moment until a scream came from one of the rooms saying 'get away from me!' Stiles recognized the voice and started to it. He followed the sounds of the screams until he came to a room, moving the tarp to see Jasper ready to throw something at Scott. He couldn't help a snorted laugh and walked in, calling out t the teen to get his attention.

"Hey Jasper, put the tray down and calm yourself."

The seventeen year old looked to him, lowering the tray but still seeming scared out of his mind. "B-but he's a wolf!" He yelled, pointing to Scott.

"Really, I thought he was a chihuahua." he muttered sarcastically, walking up to Jasper before turning to Scott. "What are you trying to give him?" he asked to wolf.

"It's just some pain medicine and water, he got hit in the head pretty hard dude." He said, holding up his hands to show two little pills still in their package and a cup of water.

"Okay, don't call me that, we arn't friends anymore and as for you the pills are still in the package that clearly states that its pain medicine and I have yet to be poisoned by the water. In short take the damn pills Jasper." He mutters, causing the teen to give a 'kicked puppy' look and hesitantly reaching for the offered pain relief. Scott gave a sad look and seemed about to say something before gritting his teeth and changing his mind as he handed over the medication and water. 

Stiles sighs and looks to the doorway where Deaton was motioning for him to follow. He did as told, following after the man as he led him to another room.

"Sit on the bed Stiles, we need to talk about a few things." He does as told with a huff and pulls himself onto the bed, looking to the doc quietly as he pulled up a stool and set on it. He took a breath before speaking. "Stiles, do you remember what caused you to give the pack away to the hunters?"

Stiles nods and Deaton sighs. "Can you tell me what you remember?"

He nods again before taking a breath of his own. "I'll tell you what caused it. First thing was that my best friend abandoned me over and over again, either for Allison or for the pack. He didn't stand up for me like I did for him and he would always take the packs side. Then Jackson was always saying I didn't belong because I was human and it seemed like the whole pack agreed with him but Danny was human too. And Derek was just a jerk about everything, pushing me out of pack meets and other things and it didn't help that Lydia and Erica always made me seem the fool...I helped in the pack just as much as anyone else did and they treated me like I was nothing to them, like I wasn't needed, like I was just a burden on them. If they wanted to say I was worthless and a burden to them I was going to be.." He states, seething at the memories.

Deaton sighs but nods. " I see..Okay, something else now. Did anything strange start happening after you turned eighteen? Your twenty now right?"

Stiles nods, stretching slightly. "I am and if strange means visions of whats to come when I'm asleep then yes. I had a vision of the pack kidnapping me and look what happened, granted they are a little off but they are getting closer to the right thing the more I have them. Why?" He asked, taking in the look on the docs face.

"Stiles have you ever wanted something to happen then it just did without an explanation?" He asked, stiles nods again, seeming confused.

"Alright, thats all I needed to know. Stiles, its possible you have a spark." another confused look. "I mean magic. The visions, the unexplained things happening, those are both signs that you hold a spark within."

Stiles opened his mouth then closed it then opened it again but no words escaped his throat. He knew the visions weren't normal at all but he had no idea that they could mean that he was magic. He looked to Deaton as he spoke again.

"And with you not seeming to know about it at all theres no telling how strong your powers could be. We don't know what element you can control but we need to find out and work on controlling it."

"what about Derek, won't he think thats a risk or that I might use my powers to get out of here?" he asked, watching as the doc went to the tarp and peeked out to make sure no one was near.

He looked back and walked to the younger man. "Thats why Derek won't find out. I'll have him assign you to help in the med bay a few days out of the week and we'll use that time to practice. If you have anymore visions don't waist any time getting here and telling me about them. Now you should get back to your room, I know Derek told you to wait there until he said different so get going before he finds out that you're gone if he hasn't already that is."

Stiles nods in excitement and slips off of the bed, moving to the doorway until Deaton speaks up again. "Remember Stiles, this is our little secret, don't speak of it because if you do theres no doubt that word will get around to Derek." Stiles gives a soft smile and nods, walking out of the room and starting back to the packs tunnel. 

The halls were completely empty now as he made his way back to his room, allowing him some peace for a moment as he walks on. The tunnel the Beacon Hills pack stays in is dark, the only light was that coming from a slit down the middle of the tarp covering the archway where voices echoed.

Stiles sighs before making his way down to his room, trying his best to be stealthy. He was just at his room when Derek's voice came from the lounge, calling to him. He froze for a moment before sighing and moving to the archway, peeking in to see the whole pack seated around a fire pit that seemed to be carved into the ground.

Derek watched him before motioning for him to come in but he just stayed there for a bit then moved away and starting to his room. He was almost there until a hand hooked the back of his shirt and yanked him back, causing him to yelp and fall into the awaiting arms. Stiles grumbled as he was hoisted over Derek's shoulder and carried back into the lounge.

He was dropped on a beat up couch that looked kinda familiar but he didn't speak up because of the fact that he had been dropped between Jackson and Danny. He started to fidget in discomfort, keeping his gaze down with a scowl on his face. He didn't want to be around any of them right now. He just wanted to go the sleep and escape for a little while. 

He looks to Derek when he cleared his throat. " I believe I told you to stay in your room Stiles, where did you go?"

Scott arrived just in time, moving to sit by Allison before speaking up. " He went to the med bay and helped out a bit, got that Jasper kid to calm down."

For the first time in a while he was thankful for Scott because he's still not good at keeping secrets under pressure.

"Oh and Deaton said that Stiles should lay down and sleep off the rest of the sleeping pills and he said that he needs to speak with you Derek." He adds.

Derek looks to Scott and nods before looking to the rest of the pack. "Stiles is to stay in his room until I call for him, so if any of you see him leave his room put him back and let me know if he left. You can all go now." He states, standing up. 

Stiles stands and jumps over the back of the couch to avoid any farther contact with the pack. He makes his way to his room quietly and quickly, sighing once he was in his room and out of sight. After he had gotten ready for bed be laid down, finding the bed more comfortable then he had expected as he nuzzled into the pillow that had been brought with his things. Within seconds he was out like a light.

He opened his eyes to find himself in darkness, light drifting from under a door not to far away. He seemed drawn to it as if a missing part of himself was behind that door, waiting for him. He found that he was moving towards it slowly, his legs moving on their own accord. There was something there behind that door that he needed, something he had been craving for years, something he had been pushing away but it refuses to go away. He reached for the doorknob, seeming hesitant before he grabbed the knob and pushed the door open. The light was blinding but when it faded to show a figure his eyes widened.

He shot up out of bed, his breathing labored for a moment before he took a deep breath to calm himself. He needed to go see Deaton as soon as possible.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this one up but the next should't take as long.

The night passed slowly as Stiles drifted in and out of sleep, each time he was able to get back to sleep he ended up waking to the dream. He was tired and confused and really just wanted to get some sleep but it was clear that wasn't happening anytime soon so he just laid there, bundling up in the blankets and watching the wall. He wasn't sure how long he laid there before he finally fell into a dreamless sleep, his exhaustion taking its toll. 

After what felt like a few minuets he was shook awake, looking up at his father.

"You know usually when I see you I wake up screaming..." He muttered, earning a sad look from the man.

"Derek wanted me to bring you to his office.." John sighed, turning away and walking towards the doorway. "And dress warm, the tunnels are freezing in the mornings.." He murmured before walking out to let him dress in private.

Stiles looked to the shelves as he stood up, shivering as the cold nipped at his skin. He pulled out a pair of normal bluejeans, a different pair of boxers and a normal white T-shirt, turning to find that his coat had been draped over his bed. He dressed quickly to get away from the cold, soon slipping the coat on then sitting down to pull on his boots. After he had joined the hunters all those years ago he had abandoned his old look, finding that this attire fit his job better.

Once he was ready he stood up and walked out of the room, looking to his father as he spoke with Jackson. After waiting for a bit he sighed and started down the hall, his hands stuffed into his pockets as he followed the way he remembered taking on his way from Derek's office. He walked for a little while until he got the the tunnel he remembered, walking down it until he was at the archway entrance.

" Come in Stiles.. " Derek muttered from inside.

He hesitated a bit but decided he wanted to get this over with quickly so he stepped pass the tarp, looking to find the alpha sitting behind the desk again only this time he seemed to be looking over some papers.

" I could have sworn I told John to bring you." He said bitterly, not looking up as Stiles moved to take a seat.

"he was engaged in a conversation with Jackson and I didn't feel like waiting now can we just get this over with?.." He grumbled, leaning back in the chair.

Derek sighed and set the papers down, finally looking at Stiles. "Deaton said you did a good job at the med bay yesterday and wondered if I could let you work there for a while. I believe it would be a good idea because there you can see what the hunters cause first hand so I've decided that you will be working with Deaton until further notice. So get down to the med bay."

Stiles stood and shoved his hands in his pockets again, making his way out of the archway, missing the look Derek gave as he watched him go. He quickened his pace once he was in the main tunnel, the place bustling with many new faces again but he only continued on until he entered the med bay.

Deaton seemed to be looking over a chart before he looked up to see him. He motioned for him to follow, moving to the room they had been in before. Stiles did so, following the man into the room to find that Deaton was pushing a wall in and pushing it to the side with some force. He moved to the side and ushered Stiles in, the younger walking in and looking around, his mouth agape slightly in awe. The room was huge, the walls made up of carved in shelves littered with books and jars of labeled herbs. In the middle of the room was a large table, a few big books moved to the side and one book placed on the edge. The room was lit by a few candles, small enough that the slightest breeze could have put them out but the flames never flickered, the candles staying lit as if by magic.

"Derek has no clue this is here. I found it one day while figuring out where to put things in the med bay. I've studied from a few of the books but I don't use the place much so this is where you're going to study. I'll come in here to help you with things when I have the chance. Any questions before I go?" He asked.

Stiles nods. " I had a umm.. I had a vision last night..."

Deaton pushed the door to, motioning for Stiles to take one of the many seats around the table. Stiles sits down and sighs, taking a breath before speaking. "I woke up in complete darkness and the only thing I could see was a door. But I felt drawn to it, like there was something missing from me and it was there behind that door...thing is when I opened the door Derek was standing there.."

Deaton raised a brow before sitting down beside him. " I've heard of these visions before. They only happen when the persons mind is trying to get a memory back that has been covered up or changed. The darkness stands for the fact that you feel lost. The door is a clue to the past. There will be more doors and clues until you remember what happened. As for Derek being behind the door maybe your mind is trying to tell you he had a big role in your past. " 

He stood up and moved to grab a notebook from the table then grabbed up a pen. He opened the notebook and ripped out a few pages, folding them and shoving them in his pocket before closing it and handing it and the pen to him. "I want you to keep track of your visions. Write down what you see in there then bring the notebook to me so we can decipher their meanings and figure this out and go ahead and write what we have said about this vision down so we can link it all together in the end." 

Stiles nods and opens the notebook, writing down what had been said about the vision.

Deaton motioned to the book on the table "you need to start studying control with that book, I'll be back to check on you in a bit and I'll bring you something to eat. I would imagine you're hungry?" He asked and Stiles nodded again, his stomach giving a hungry growl as he stands up and walks to the book he had been motioned to. He huffed out a laugh and turn to leave the younger, pushing the wall back into place after he left.

Stiles sits in front of the book and tries to read the title but it seemed to be in a different language then he opens the book only to find that the pages are blank. With a confused look he closes it. After a little while of looking at the book he took notice to a change. The letters were moving and splitting up to form new words on the cover. He waited for them to stop before reading the title " If you can read this open the book?"

He raises a brow but slowly opens the book to the first page where words started to form. "This book will help you find out what powers you hold. Run your finger along the edge of the pages." He read aloud and shrugged, doing as the book said before hissing in slight pain and pulling his hand away to look at his finger, finding a small bleeding cut from the paper.

He looked back to the book to see that the blood he had gotten on the pages had started to seep in, soon disappearing along with the words for a little while. After a bit words formed again saying 'Thank you, please wait a moment. ' Stiles suckled the cut until it stopped stinging then jumped in his seat as the pages started to turn on their own, stopping close to the end of the book. 

He stared at the blank page for a little while, waiting for something to happen. It took a few minuets but soon the words started to form and Stiles read them aloud as they did. "Stiles Stilinski, twenty years of age, just found out but still has no control over powers. You have a very strong magic within. It will be hard to control. Do you want to know more? Turn the page." 

He looked at the words a moment longer then moved to hesitantly turn the page, watching the words fade onto the page again. "Very well. You have many powers to get control over. You are a healer and a spell caster but you are also an illusionist and you have control over the element of fire. One other power that you already know about is your ability to have visions. Some may be of what is to come but you can also have visions to help remember your past or others if you create a mental link. You will need help controlling your powers but you should understand how to use them quickly. You will need to look for the following books; Elemental Control, Healing Spells, Proper Chants, Vision and Prophecy Meanings and Spell Control. Good luck to you Stiles Stilinski. " He sighs then jumps again as the book closes and slides across the table with a stack of books. 

"Okay..so where are those books.." He stands and moves to a bookshelf, looking for any of the five titles.

He made his way around the room slowly, not even noticing the books pulling off of shelves and stacking on the table where he had been seated until one came out right above his and nearly fell on his head when he lost concentration. He knelt down to pick up the book, the title of it being Healing Spells. his eyes widened and he looked to the table where the other four books set stacked and waiting.

"...Did I do that?..." He looked down at the book in his hands then back to the table before he decided to test it. He closed his eyes and started to concentrate again, trying to will the book t stack up with the others. After a moment he felt the book lift off his hands, causing him to open his eyes and watch the book land on top of the others by itself. He stared for a moment before having a mini freak out, repeating the words 'I did that..' until the wall pushed open again and Deaton stepped in, looking to Stiles then to the table before he started to ask what was going on but was interrupted by the younger.

"I made all five of those books float to the table!" 

The doc raised a brow "how?" he asked. 

"All I did was concentrate on what I wanted the book to do and it did it! And for the other four I was saying the names of the books I wanted in my head and they all started stacking on the table!" 

Deaton gave a smile at the others excitement "That sounds like a form of spell casting." He says as he pushes the wall closed and moves to set a tray of food on the other side of the table. "What did the book say?" He asked.

Stiles excitement only seems to grow as he explains everything the book had told him, Deaton hardly being able to get him to settle down enough to eat.

"I have the rest of the day off, Melissa is covering the Med Bay for me so that gives us time to read over a few things before the night. What do you want to work on first?" He asked and Stiles pulls out the Elemental Control book with excitement, causing the him to snicker as he opened the book to the fire chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I took so long to update this! Please don't be mad at me! I had a major case of writers block and I've been busy with school but I'll try to update sooner from now on!

Stiles gave a tired sigh as he closed the Proper chants book. He was alone in the secret room, Deaton having left a few hours ago to get to bed so he could rest for work the next morning. He had said something about a pack of raiders being on their way back and they normally returned hurt.

Stiles sighed again and leaned back in the chair, his butt numb from sitting so long. He knew Derek would be mad if he didn't get back soon so he figured he needed to be on his way. Standing up he placed the book on top of the other four then stretched before moving towards the wall. 

He had to say, he really liked this secret room and he really liked the fact that he could now control the candle's flames if he wanted to. He had learned many things in one day, Deaton helping him with a few control exercises and helping him translate and memorize a few chants. They may have only worked in two books but he felt like he was starting to get the hang of his powers. 

Before he opened the hidden door he thought about one of the chants he had learned. It was one that shielded his scent and sound from wolves. He thought a moment longer before stepping away from the door and closing his eyes. He took a deep breath then chanting the spell. "Take my scent and my sound, beasts of moonlight be blind to me." He felt something like a blanket drop over him and grinned. Yes, he was going to enjoy this new found life a lot.

After making sure the door was sealed he made his way out of the medical room Deaton had dragged him to first then started down the hall till he got to the main tunnel. It was mostly empty as seemed normal for the time it was and what wolves were there didn't seem to even notice Stiles.

With a feeling of triumph he started towards the pack's tunnel, wanting to get to his room soon and rest so he could deal with Derek's freak on him for being late after he was well rested. Maybe then he wouldn't snap too.

He walked towards the tunnel as if he had been there for years, knowing what turns to make and where to stop for a moment to let others pass. It felt nice to walk in peace for once and not in a bothered rage because of Derek and his own dad, both of which he had yet to forgive.

After a while of walking he turned into the pack tunnel, slowly making his way down to his room only to stop at the archway at the sound of Derek's frustrated growl and the conversation going on that the whole pack seemed to be joined in. He could just make out Scott's voice saying "I wish we had the old Stiles back..." 

"I know Scott, we all want him to regain his memories but it takes time. We all just need to sit tight and wait for that to happen...Right Derek?" Allison said softly.

"Right...We haven't given up on him yet and we wont start now. He'll remember...I know he will..." 

Stiles raised a brow, wanting to go in and demand answers right away but he didn't think they would be able to hear him at the moment. He sighed and just walked into his room, making sure the doorway was covered before closing his eyes and murmuring the words of the counter spell. 

"Beasts of moonlight be blind no more."

He yawned, changing then laying down on the bed, nuzzling his pillow before drifting off slowly. He was just able to spot someone peeking in before reality faded into darkness.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He opened his eyes to see he was in the dark room again but something was different. The first door was open and letting out a light that reached all the way to where he stood and there just beside the first door was another. Without second thought he started towards the closed door, wanting to know more about what he had apparently forgotten but halfway there he stopped. Was he sure he really wanted to remember right now? He had forgotten it for a reason right? 

But at the same time the pack had sounded so sad and the way they would look at him...he could see the pain deep down and for some reason he wanted to soothe it, he wanted to tell them it would all be alright...Why would he want to do that if they had brought him so much pain in the first place..There were answers that he needed to get and opening this door was the only way to get them. 

He moved towards the door again and reached for the knob but as he did it disappeared along with the doors and the light got brighter until it was blinding. He woke with a start and looked around, nearly falling off of his bed at the sight of Derek's face only a few inches away.

He was about to say something but was silenced by the alpha.  
"Hush and get up, I need to show you something." He stated, leaving no room for argument as he turned and walked out.

How long had he been asleep? It only seemed like a few seconds but he knew it was at least a few hours. Either way he was tired and would not take lightly to being woke at such a late or early hour. Stiles grumbled and got up with a huff, rubbing his eyes then getting dressed in the next days clothes before walking out to see Derek standing alone outside of his door.

"What do you want?" He whispered/grumbled, taking notice to the darkness of the tunnel.

Derek only took him by the hand and started toward the main tunnel, tugging him along as he whined, wanting to go back to bed and not being able to get his hand free.

He was dragged down the main tunnel and to places he didn't even know about until he felt the cool night air against his skin, causing a chill to run up his spine.

"Derek, where are we going?" He asked, giving a confused look.

"Some place you need to see again." He stated,glancing back before walking out of the hidden cave fully with the younger in tow.

The walk was long but after a while they made it to their destination. Before them stood an old building, abandoned and crumbling but sturdy enough to stay up. The doors were open, one missing and the other hanging off of its hinges. The large windows that made the place look like a warehouse were broken and dark. The building looked like the perfect place to be killed in a horror movie. The thought made Stiles shudder as a looming dread washed over him,his legs stilling as he looked up at it.

Even with his legs freezing up Derek made him stumble through the doors, now pushing him to a clearing behind old weathered crates where the bright moonlight illuminated the dirty stone floor. The floor had a mixture of dirt and what seemed like blood and when Stiles saw the place his eyes widened.

Pictures flashed in his mind, bits and pieces of his past as he took in the look of the room and the blood splatter that decorated the surrounding crates and dull gray walls. He could see Chris and Gerard along with a few other hunters with looming glares. He could see someone tied to a chair, bleeding and in pain. He could hear shouting and screams as the person in the chair was beat.

He fell to his knees, body shaking uncontrollably as tears escaped down his cheeks. What were these images of? He had never been here before but he recognized it to a point. Why could he feel pain? Who was sitting in the chair being beat? Was it him? Was this what his mind had masked from him?

A hand gripped his shoulder and he flinched away, looking up at Derek as he gave a sad look. A knowing look. He could see tear stains on the others cheeks and another image came to him. He could see Derek being held back, fighting to get to the person in the chair. Glowing eyes and claws out as he snarled but at the same time held a frightened look.

Stiles felt his heart picking up pace, beating at a dangerous speed as his breathing became labored, his chest starting to hurt. He doubled over slightly, holding himself and hardly noticing the calls or the hand on his back as the pictures continued to flash through his mind. He needed to know. He had to find out what he had forgotten. He needed to make things right. He blacked out, hearing Derek calling him somewhere in the back of his mind as he faded into darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because I took so long with the last update I wanted to go ahead and write the next chapter for you guys. So here it is. ^^

Stiles groaned and opened his eyes, wincing at the bright light shining into them.

" Deja vu much?" He grumbled out.

"He's waking up Derek. Stiles, how are you feeling?" Deaton's voice was clear as he spoke.

He covered his eyes with his arm and sighed. " What happened doc.?"

"You had a panic attack and blacked out. Derek brought you back and called for me. You should be fine now so I need to go take care of the raiders. Alec has an arrow sticking out of his rear..." He grumbled in distaste before turning to walk out, leaving him and Derek alone.

Derek stepped forward and gave him a worried look as he set up, feeling dizzy at first but steadying his mind easily.

"Are you alright? " He asked softly, stopping a few steps away.

"Y-yeah...I'm fine Derek...Don't worry about me.." He murmured, rubbing his head. "Just too much at one time.."

He bit his lip as a few of the images showed themselves again.

"What did Deaton say?" He asked the alpha.

Derek sighed, rubbing the back of his head "He said you should be fine but that you should rest for now... I shouldn't have taken you there Stiles..."

There was a few beats of silence as he looked around awkwardly before speaking up again. "Well I need to get back to work so I'll check on you later..Rest for now.." He murmured as he turned towards the exit and left before Stiles could say anything to stop him.

After a few minuets of just sitting there Stiles stood and looked around, noticing this was the same medical room that held the secret passage to the magical room. He quickly made his way to the wall and pushed it open slightly, slipping in and watching the candles flicker on as he closed the passage. He needed to write down what he had seen before his panic attack so he wouldn't forget.

Moving to the table he set down and opened the notebook, beginning to write out a description of the images with a shudder. He was going to find out what happened to him no matter what. He had too...

After he got through writing out the disturbing descriptions he closed the notebook and pulled the Healing Spells book to himself, flipping it open to the first page and reading the table of contents until he spotted the words 'Chapter 4: Mind Healing Spells'.

Curiously he turned to the page number given and started to read to himself ' The mind is a tricky and confusing thing. Sometimes memories can be lost or covered up for known or unknown reasons and sometimes they can be hard to reach or can only be uncovered in dreams or when in the area the hidden memories had taken place. But in some cases a spell can be used to uncover them easily. For instance, one could use a normal healing spell and direct it towards the mind if they wish for easy and unreliable memory gain. But if one wants to uncover a memory with reliable results the spell or potion they need is 'Remembrance Recognition'. The spell directions and potion ingredients are listed below. Note that this spell will not give one all of their memories back but will help with the next step of their remembrance.' 

Stiles had to reread the passage before thinking it over. "It wont give me all of my memories but it will help..."

He sighed and looked to the spell, looking it over. "Well it doesn't seem that hard but it does say it will drain me slightly...Its worth a try I guess..."

He took a deep breath and made sure he was calm enough to say the spell then spoke with confidence "I call upon the clocks of time who swapped my past of cold decline to free me of my blinded mind and show me truth that is behind"

Nothing seemed to happen at first as he waited and he wondered if he had possibly said the spell wrong. He was about to look over it again when he suddenly felt dizzy and was thankful he was sitting down. After a bit his eyes went pure silver and he arched his back painfully.

The silver soon faded and he found that he was standing in the dark room from his dreams but he didn't feel like he was in a dream state, feeling more grounded instead of fluttery. Without hesitation he walked to the second door and turned the doorknob, opening the door easily and squinting inside until his eyes adjusted. He was shocked to see a hall like area with images lining the walls. Walking in he looked around, noticing that the pictures were of him and the pack being playful or fighting by his side. 

One picture caught his eye as he stopped in front of it. It was him sitting in his computer chair, doing research as Scott set on the edge of his bed, cuddling close to Allison and Issac seemed to be leaning over the humans shoulders, pestering him with a wide grin. Lydia was reading a book to help with the research as she set on the floor beside Jackson and Erica was laughing at Issac while Boyd just rolled his eyes. And Derek was in the background, leaning against his wall with a small smile as he too watched Issac pester Stiles. Stiles himself held an amused look. 

He smiled sadly. He remembered that day. He also remembered that he had been getting frustrated with the research to the point that he couldn't get rid of the headaches and Issac pestering him was only to get his mind off of the work. He snickered at the memory of turning his chair and making the wolf lose his balance and fall..

He moved to the next picture and laughed slightly again. This one was of him and Scott. He was locked in a playful headlock as the wolf ruffled his hair. They were both laughing as Stiles tried to push away and make an escape.

He held his smile as he walked down the seemingly never ending hallway, laughing at a few other pictures and after a few minuets he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. All of these memories were coming back to him with each picture he look at. He remembered that yes the pack had treated him differently but that it wasn't on purpose. It was only because he was human as far as they all knew and while he could stand up for himself he wasn't as strong as the wolves and he wasn't a hunter like Allison. They only wanted to protect him..

He stopped at another picture of him poking Derek's back as the alpha talked to the others who held amused looks as they watched. He remembered that Derek was in one of his unpredictable moods that day and that he was in a pestering mood. The memory of Derek turning and tackling him made him laugh until he remembered what happened after that. He remembered lips on lips as they kissed there on the floor, the betas giving sounds of protest but still seeming amused. He blushed as he remembered Erica yelling 'Get a room lovebirds!'. Derek had only snickered and got up, helping a flustered Stiles up after that. 

Stiles bit his lip as tears streamed down his cheeks, another memory flashing in his mind. Derek had snuck into his bedroom again through the window, soaked to the bone because of the harsh storm outside. Stiles had been on his computer and jumped when he had heard tapping on his window. Once Derek was in he had run to get a towel for the alpha and had come back to find him sitting with his back against the side of the bed, glowing crimson eyes watching the teen with a slightly dazed look. He tilted his head at the alphas look and moved closer, holding the towel out to him. He remembered that Derek had made it look like he was reaching for the towel but he instead took hold of Stiles arm and dragged him down into his lap, nuzzling into his neck and causing Stiles to shudder. "Why do you always take care of the pack Stiles?" He remembered the question clear as day now. It had surprised him but he had answered just the same "Because I feel drawn to take care of you guys...I can't explain why but I just want to be sure everyone is safe and okay..." Derek had snickered at that and his voice was clear as he said the next sentence.

"Just like a perfect mate of the alpha should..."

The memory faded and Stiles found himself waking up. His mind was in a haze at first but after a bit he shook his head and looked to see Deaton sitting beside him, looking at the Healing Spells book. He felt the tears wet on his cheeks and he stood up.

"Wheres Derek?" He asked with an air of urgency, hearing his voice shake with the two words.

"Hes in his office. Are you alright Stiles? This spell can take it out of you fast." The former vet murmured.

"I'm fine. I need to talk to Derek right now. See ya later doc.!" He shouted as he moved to the wall, pushing it open then running out, willing it to close on its own as he ran out of the med bay.

He ran down the main tunnel, passing up a few of the pack members on his way, all giving worried looks. He would talk to them later. Right now he needed to talk to Derek. He continued on his way until he made it to the tunnel he remembered the alpha's office was down and took off down it. He didn't care what Derek was doing, he needed to know for sure. Without a thought he barged into the room and looked dead at Derek when he looked up from his book. Before the alpha could ask he said three words.

"Are we mates?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight cliffhanger for ya too! >XD


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because I left you with a cliffhanger last time. I know its short but it should put your minds at ease!

"Are we mates?" Stiles asked, tears streaming down his face as he panted, trying to catch his breath.

Derek dropped his book to the floor, a mix of shock and sadness washing over him before he choked out a stuttered "W-what?"

"Its a simple question Derek! Were we mated before all of this took place!? Were we even together or were my memories just a lie?" He held a broken tone at the end and wrapped his arms around himself, sobbing quietly now.

He flinched when he felt strong arms wrap around him but he nuzzled against Derek's chest all the same, taking notice to the way he suddenly felt calm in the alphas arms. Then he heard it. The soft whines coming from the alpha. Stiles looked up at him and sniffled, watching the tears roll down Derek's cheeks as the alpha watched him sadly. 

"I thought that I had lost you after everything went down..." He said softly, nuzzling into his neck. "You know how hard it is for a wolf to stay away from it's mate...When the idea to bring you here came up there was a chance that you being around familiar people would bring your memory back...I couldn't pass up the chance of having you back..."

Stiles eyes held clear sadness. "S-so we are mates...A-and you had to stay away from me for almost three years...Derek no wolf should have to go through that kind of pain, I'm s-"

He was cut off when the alpha leaned down slightly and claimed his lips, shutting him up easily. He pulled back and smiled weakly. "Don't apologize Stiles...It wasn't your fault...Deaton explained to us that it was your minds way of protecting you..I'm just glad I can hold you again.."

Fresh tears streamed down Stiles face and he hid against the others chest. "I don't remember everything yet but I will...I want to know what happened to me that was so bad it made me forget you were my mate...and that the pack loved me like I loved them...Can you help me with that Derek? At the warehouse place...I saw pictures and a few of them had you in them so I know you were there. Could you tell me what happened there?"

"Stiles I don't think its a good idea for me to te-" 

"Derek don't be overprotective. My minds already beat you to that..I'm now asking you to tell me now but I want to know all the same...Right now I want to make a few things right with you and the pack." Stiles smiled softly, looking up at Derek who gave a smile of his own.

"Alright Stiles...Well I'm done with work so do you want to head back to the packs tunnel and wait for them?" He asked, wiping the tears off of his mates cheek.

Stiles nods, smiling happily for the first time in a while as he wraps his arms around Derek's shoulders. "Carry me Sourwolf!.." He joked but yelped in surprise when Derek scooped him up and held him close. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little while later Derek and Stiles were settled down on one of the old couches, Stiles leaning against his alpha as a few more memories came back to him. One of them was his birthday. The pack had been avoiding him all day and it had saddened him but it turned out they had planed a very short notice surprise birthday party. He snickered when he remembered running away from a few of the pack members who wanted to shove cake in his face. 

He looked to see Derek giving him a confused look and smiled. "Just remembered my sixteenth birthday..." He snickered again, moving to kiss his cheek. A gasp caught their attention and they looked to the archway where Erica was watching them with hopeful sadness.

"Do I get a hug or are you just gonna stand there?" Stiles smiled softly as he stood up. A second later he was being crushed in a tight hug by the beta.

"What all do you remember?" She asked after she calmed and set down, not letting go of the other.

"Mainly everything besides what caused the whole memory loss...I'm still getting bits and pieces of pack memories too so I'll remember something to pester you about sooner of later." He snickered as she laughed and let him sit beside her.

"I've missed you Stiles...We've all missed our pack mom." She grinned at the blush that tainted Stiles skin.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a while the rest of the pack showed up, all seating themselves on the couches and watching the three. Scott set on the edge of the nearest couch with Allison and Issac sitting beside him and the other four set on the other couch, Danny sitting on the arm. 

"Were we having a pack meeting today?" Scott asked, giving a sad look to Stiles who held a pouting look before looking to the alpha. Stiles sighed and got up, making it seem like he was going to his room but instead flopped down on Scott's and Allison's laps, waving at Issac who had taken notice to Erica's bright smile and was now sporting one of his own. He looked to Scott, snickering at his confused but hopeful look. 

"Sup Scotty, long time no see." He joked and laughed when Scott growled and started tickling his sides, making him squirm and try to get away. "Stiles you jerk! You had us all worried that you wouldn't get your memories back!" 

Scott soon stopped and helped his friend sit up before hugging him just as tightly as Erica had. He couldn't help the new tears as he stood up, Allison standing to hug him as tight as she could and was soon joined by the rest of the pack. Even Derek had joined in on the group hug. They stayed like that for a minuet until Stile grumbled that he couldn't breathe. That earned him a laugh from everyone and they all let go of him, each giving him a hug or a kiss on the cheek before going to sit in their places from before.

Once everyone was seated the questions and playful statements started. Lydia had said something about how hard it was to do research all on her own, apologizing for all the times he had had to do it alone. Jackson had even said he was glad to have him back. But soon the question of how he remembered and what caused the remembrance and Stiles bit his lip, not sure how to explain that he had cast a spell on himself to heal his mind..They didn't even know he was a spark as far as he knew. How would he explain that to them? He soon just settled with telling them that the memories came to him in his sleep, telling them about the dark room and how the rooms beyond the doors looked like and held. They seemed to take that with, knowing it wasn't the full truth but not pushing for more. Stiles was glad for that. He would explain the whole 'I'm a magical wizard who has hardly has no control over his powers and could accidentally burn you while try to heal you.' thing when he felt comfortable with it himself.

The talking lasted for a while but a yawn from Stiles made them smile and Derek stood up. "Its getting late, we should all go to bed and get some rest..we can catch up tomorrow." They all nodded and stood up, leaving to their rooms after saying goodnight and giving Stiles another hug. Scott was the last to leave,ruffling his friends hair and snickering as Stiles batted at him. "No. Bad Scotty." He joked, giving him a tight hug before letting him go and watching him until he was out of the archway. 

He sighed and look to Derek, blushing softly. "I umm...I remember we always use to sleep in the same bed.. umm.. C-could we toni-" He yelped when Derek picked him up and moved to his room. It was larger then the other rooms but that was to be expected because of the fact that wolves would sometimes seek comfort from their alphas and come to them. Derek laid him down and kissed his cheek before moving to cuddle against him, holding him close and taking in his scent with a content sigh... "I've missed you so much...I wont ever let you go again...I love you.." He murmured before drifting off.

Stiles smiled softly, memories of how little Derek had said those three words in the past flashing in his mind. A feeling of joy overcame him and he nuzzled close to the alpha. "I love you too Sourwolf..." He whispered, soon drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be mad but this is just a short filler.

The next day Stiles had gotten up early and, after struggling to get out of Derek's arms, had gone to his room to get dressed. As soon as he was ready he made his way to the main tunnels, notebook in hand. 

Once he was out of the pack tunnel he noticed how oddly quiet and empty the main tunnel was. He was almost curtain it wasn't that early but he couldn't be truly sure without seeing the sun.

He sighed, making his way to the tunnel Derek had taken him through and finding his way out quietly. Once out he found that the sun was just peeking over the horizon. "well that explains why no one was out..." He murmured, looking around the area before moving more out of the hidden cave. Derek will probably be pissed when he finds out he had left on his own without protection but he would just have to get over it. He walked farther out, down the same path Derek had taken him. He needed to go back there. Maybe there was something else that he could uncover from being there. 

He continued until he spotted the warehouse but there was a truck parked outside it. It was obviously a hunters and it looked very much like the one Chris drove. After a bit he spotted Chris and a few other hunters walk out and he quickly crouched down to hide. 

Sitting there in the tall grasses he waited, watching them as they talked. He was about to leave until he heard Chris speak. 

"Could you find him?"

"Nope. Stiles isn't anywhere it seems. But we did plant the wolfs bane in the area he said he had seen them." One of the hunters said quietly and Stiles eyes widened. That area was really close to the cave. He could see it on his way to this place and if it was the kind of wolfs bane he thought it was the scent would easily waft in and make any wolf that breathed it in sick to the point of near death. 

He looked to the hunters and slowly crawled away from the area until he knew he was far enough away, soon standing up and running back towards the cave, keeping a close eye on his surroundings to make sure he wasn't being followed until he was able to get into the cave. Once in the main hall he quickly made his way to the med bay, taking notice to the still empty and quiet halls. 

Deaton looked to him right as he entered the med bay and followed him to the room without question. He waited until the wall was closed before speaking. 

"What is it?" He asked, taking a seat.

"I was outside and I ended up spotting a few hunters and I heard them talking about not being able to find me and planting wolfs bane in the area I had told them I'd seen wolves which happens to be close to this place and if its the kind I think it is the scent will make every wolf deathly sick! What can we do to get rid of it?!" Stiles explained, his words fast but Deaton understood perfectly. 

"If we pull them up and move them the hunters will know they planted them close enough to bother the wolves and more then likely they will search the area. So to avoid that we will need to keep them there but I do believe there is a way to make the scent harmless to the wolves. " He stated, turning to the books on the table and grabbing the Proper Chants book. He opened it to a page titled 'Chapter 11: Deadly to Harmless Chants.' He looked through the words and sections until he came along a section on wolfs bane scent control. "This man made type of wolfs bane sends a sweet scent into the air around it and causes any wolf that breathes it in to become deathly sick. It is mainly used to 'smoke' wolves out of hiding. This is a very harmful plant but can be made harmless with an easy spell." he read. 

Stiles leaned on the table to look it over. "Lethal Miasma Obscure? It keeps the scent covered and keeps it from harming anything. Thats perfect. " he stated, taking his notebook and writing the spell down. 

"Thanks Doc., I'll be right back. " He called back as he willed the wall to open and close behind him.

He quickly made his way down the hall again, looking over the spell and nearly running into Allison, jumping in fright. "Allison. H-hey, what are you up to?" He asked nervously, closing his notebook.

She raised a brow. "I think the question is what are you up to?" she asked, crossing her arms. 

"Nothing at all, just running around for no reason. I was just going back to the packs tunnel and you don't believe me do you.."   
he asked in a defeated tone, sighing as she shook her head. 

He looked towards the exit and back to her, biting his lip. "Look we don't have much time so just come with me...just promise you wont tell the rest of the pack what you see." he somewhat begged, watching her nod before turning towards the exit and rushing to it.

Once they were out Allison kept close, looking around the area until she spotted the deadly plant. She looked to Stiles, watching him open the notebook again and look over the words written. "Stiles...What exactly do you plan to do about all these?" She asked, looking to the vast amount of wolfs bane planted among the trees and stones. 

Stiles only ignored her, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes once he was sure he knew what to say. "Make the deadly harmless to creatures of moonlight. Wolfs death I cover your scent." He stated clearly, a mist covering the plants for a moment before fading. Stiles opened his eyes, stumbling a bit. "Why is such a small spell so tiring..." He muttered, nearly falling over until Allison hurried to his side, keeping him upright. "Okay, you can explain this to me later but for now lets get you back into the cave." She stated, nearly dragging him back inside and to the med bay.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY! DON'T HATE ME! THIS ONE IS AGAIN JUST A SHORT FILLER TO LET PEOPLE KNOW I HAVEN'T GIVEN UP ON THIS STORY! But it holds a promise for the next chapter! ^^'

Stiles blinked his eyes open and was thankful that the light had been moved slightly so that it wasn't shining directly in his eyes. He set up slowly, looking around the room to see that he was alone. Again he was thankful. He didn't feel like explaining everything to Allison right that moment. He at least wanted the headache to go away first.

He startled when Deaton came in, giving a slight smile before returning to his neutral look. "I figured you would have a headache when you woke so I spoke to Allison for you and she understands that you don't want to tell anyone else yet. And I'm sure you'll be glad to know that the spell worked and the wolves know that the plants are harmless now. I told Derek you were here because you wanted to sleep without being suffocated." 

Stiles snickered, shaking his head. "whatever works right.. Thanks Doc. You've really been a big help and anytime I can repay that I will." 

Deaton shook his head. " Though it may not seem like it I'm glad you're back. The pack really needed you. It took a lot to keep them stable during the full moons and keep them from running out in search for their missing pack mate. We had to lock Derek up completely as well as Scott at first. Speaking of which, the full moon is coming up and I was wondering what you wanted to do. You still haven't regained all of your memories and you just now remembered that Derek is your mate. With you missing for so many moons the pack will be over excited and Derek...Well Derek will most likely want to pound you into any nearby surface." 

Stiles face heated up at the words but Deaton only continued. "And with him being an alpha on a full moon night with his long lost mate a knotting or two is unavoidable. So your choices are deal with being smothered by your pack mates, hide out during the full moon, or let your mate have you and possibly not be able to walk for a few days." 

Stiles' face was pure shock and slight mortification at the former veterinarians words and simple tone given the subject. He was as red as a tomato as the thought over his choices and to be honest spending the full moon with Derek seemed so very appealing. "U-umm.. when is the full moon again?" He asked, fiddling his thumbs. 

"Tomorrow night. Although the wolves seem to get antsy the night before as well." Deaton answered quietly, looking over a few notes he had on another patient.

"I...I think Derek has had to wait long enough..." He murmured, turning his gaze to the floor in embarrassment. 

"Very well...Stiles, its nothing to be embarrassed about. You want your mate and I'm sure he wants you. Just be careful and if anything starts feeling off afterwards come see me. Understand?" Deaton asked though it seemed more like an order. 

Stiles nodded, smiling softly as he slid off of the table and stretched. "Again.. Thanks doc..For everything."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is so short again! I'm kinda sorta stuck!

"Derek will have to wait a little longer!" Stiles nearly yelled, heart pounding as he looked to Allison for advice. "He can wait, right? Until I'm ready for this? For us to do.. that!?" His nerves were shot.

After leaving Deaton he had gone back to the pack's tunnel and was thankful to find the only one there to be Allison with her sweet, caring, smiling self. The girl, noticing right away how worked up Stiles was offered to talk. She may or may not have regretted that.

Allison did her best not to laugh as she watched her friends display of nervous shouts and flailing.

Stiles sighed, calming after a moment and dropping his face into his hands as he plopped down on the couch and hunched over. "I don't want to upset him.. I've been gone for so long.. I don't want to hurt him by saying I don't want to do this." He muttered through his hands, the words slightly muffled. 

Allison smiled softly, scooting closer and wrapping an arm around his back, giving him a tight squeeze. "Stiles. You and I both know that if you tell him you're not ready he will respect that. It's not like this is the last full moon. Honestly, he doesn't expect you to spend the full moon with him. I heard him making arrangements for the cage." She stated softly, trying to cheer him up as best she could.

"Cage?" Stiles gave a quizzical look, finally lifting his face from his hands to turn his gaze to her. "Whats that?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Its where he had to be put every full moon to keep him from trying to find you. It was sad hearing his pained how- But! You shouldn't worry about that! Forget I said anything." She tried to cover her spoken words but she knew it was too late by the look on the brunettes face. Melancholy features mixed with guilt-stricken eyes were enough to tell her she had said too much. 

Stiles gaze slowly fell to the ground as tears welled up and started to escape. He had already hurt Derek by not being there. And though everything told him it wasn't his fault that he had been gone from his mate's side for so long he couldn't help but feel guilty for it. Feel that he could have been there sooner.

"Whats going on?" Stiles startled, eyes widened at the sound of Derek's voice echoing as he entered the main pack area. "Stiles? Whats wrong?" The alpha asked in a softer tone, worry clear in his words as he made his way over to settle beside his mate, reaching for him only to have him shy away from his touch.

"I'm so sorry.." Was all that found its way out of his mouth before sobs racked his body, causing his mate to immediately pull him close. Derek shushed him quietly, rubbing his back in an attempt to calm the younger man as he cried into his chest. 

Allison gave a sorrowed look and shook her head. "Sorry Der, I told him about the cage and how you had to go in it every full moon and it made him feel guilty. I didn't mean it.." She murmured guiltily. Derek only shook his head, giving her a forgiving look as he carefully picked his mate up.

"We're going to talk in private.." He muttered, allowing Stiles to continue crying into his chest as he carried him to his room, murmuring sweet nothings into his ear to try and calm his distressed mate as best he could.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek sighed once he had moved a large stone in place to close the entrance of the room. He turned to the crying lover he had set on the bed before handling the door and gave a sad smile as he walked over and set on the bed beside him. "Stiles. Can you calm down for me?" He asked as softly as he could, doing his best to control the urge to smother him with hugs and kisses, unsure if it would make it worse or not and not wanting to risk it. 

Stiles hiccuped a sob, trying to do as told and looking to the alpha with blurry eyes. Derek couldn't help a chuckle as he reached to wipe the tears from his cheeks before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Now. Tell me whats wrong." He stated, leaving no room for protest from the younger.

"Y-you had to be locked up every full moon. If I had been here.. If I had remembered sooner.." The alpha placed a finger on his lips to silence him before he could go on.

"If you had remembered Chris would have killed you. We tried to stay out of your sight as long as we could until we knew we had a chance to bring you here because we didn't want you hurt.. That's why I had to be caged every full moon and how I reacted gave the pack hope." He stated, gently holding him as he rocked slowly to comfort his lover.

Stiles gave a confused look and before he could get anything out Derek answered his unspoken question. "If I howled in agony and fought like mad to get out that meant my wolf could still hear your beating heart. That meant that you were still alive and there was still a chance to get you back.." He murmured, kissing the top of his head.

"I'm glad you guys kidnapped me.." He snickered, earning a laugh from the man as he hugged him just tight enough to tell him he was loved and would never be let go again.

"You sleep here tonight. And don't worry about me. I'll sleep easy knowing my mate is safe and sound and waiting for me after the full moon." Derek smiled softly, placing a lovingly light kiss on Stiles pouting lips before standing and moving the stone to see the rest of the pack sitting just on the other side where they had been listening in. Red faces dispersed as Stiles laughed, the last of his tears disappearing as he slid off the bed and made his way to the alphas side.

"We are really happy to have you back Stiles.." Scott stated with his crooked smile, scratching the back of his head with embarrassment as he sat beside Issac on the sofa.

"I'm glad to be back Scotty.."


End file.
